The Sealed
by Black Reaper Shinigami
Summary: During the Fight with Orochimaru in the Second stage of Chunin exams, when Orochimaru used the 5 Element Seal on Naruto it had broken a Seal that would later change his life. Powerful/Smart/Semi-OOC Naruto. T-Rated for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Shinigami here and I have a Fanfiction here for you guys today.**

 **Now I have an idea for guys. Though I am disappointed so say, it has been done before. But instead of making him stupidly overpowered, he will make gradual progress. But he will be OP and when I mean OP, I mean OP.**

 **Now, for abilities, I want you guys to review some idea on some of his powers. Like for EX: Naruto could have Dark Release and Light Release. Any ideas are welcome.**

 **As for pairings, I really don't know. I was thinking about taking some of the girls from other Anime's like, Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail for example.**

 **I'm not going to spoil anything for his skills, but I will let you guys know there will be a lot of OOC Characters. (Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraiya, some Kakashi, Anko and a few others) Now Sasuke, Kakashi will be bashed in the beginning of the Story. But that will change in few chapter or so.**

 **Another thing, the Chidori/Raikiri do not have that 'Tunnel Vision' weakness that Kakashi told everyone. It was just a lie. But, it is way harder to learn and master. Like it will cost a little bit more Chakra than normal and it requires a bit more Chakra control than usual.**

 **Now some of you may be wondering, how strong will Sasuke be? He'll be a tad bit stronger than Cannon and now a little bit more Jutsu than normal. By no means though will Sasuke be stronger than Naruto.**

 **Also, this idea is from a story named complete. His story hasn't been updated in quite a while and I decided to make my own. The first couple chapter will be pretty identical, so please do give me hate.**

 **As always Flamers will be ignored.**

 **That's everything now let's hit this bitch.**

Naruto rubbed his aching head as he came to, climbing to his feet shakily, "What?" he grunted in pain as his head stung.

The memory came back in a flash, distorted by a distinct crimson haze.

 _"Hmm,"_ _the Grass shinobi mused quietly, Naruto in her grasp._ _"It seems the Kyuubi brat is still alive."_ _She then opened his orange jacket and rolled up his shirt. The Grass kunoichi was amused at what she saw, on the boy's stomach was an intricate seal on the boy's stomach, "so this is the seal."_

 _The Kusagakure kunoichi moved her right hand behind herself, a mini purple fire's up on each fingertip. Naruto thrashed in her grasp, trying desperately to free himself. The ninja's amazingly long tongue, however, would not relinquish him from its grasp._

 _"Hey!" he shouted, wriggling as much as the foreign appendage would allow. "Let me...go!"_

 _The super powerful Grass ninja, who was actually Orochimaru in disguise, thrust his flaming fingers into Naruto's unprotected abdomen, crying, "_ _ **Gogyō Fūin**_ _[5 Elements Seal]!_ _"_

 _Naruto's face contorted into a silent scream as the Hebi Sennin's agile digits dug into his stomach, clenching around the soft flesh. The red bled from his irises as the Kyuubi's Chakra disappeared, returning his eyes to their natural blue. His canine teeth shrunk to their original size and his nails were once more blunt and soft. Then, without warning, the blonde boy slumped, unconscious._

 _The Grass Kunoichi thus tossed him into the depth of the abyss, all Naruto heard was a scream._

"Urgh!" Naruto gripped his head as white chakra now was forming around him. its energy sizzled, crackled like food under the stove. The white energy hissed into his body bringing forth Naruto great pain who screamed. He screamed when memories suddenly flashed once more. Naruto still screamed.

For a brief second, he saw a red-haired woman being held by a blond haired man.

" _Naruto" a feminine voice echoed his mind_

" _My Naruto don't be a fussy eater…eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy. Go to bed early and sleep well, take your bath every day." The voice coughed she sounded to be in pain "make friends, it doesn't matter how many. Just make sure they're real friends…people you can trust even a few is enough. And study your ninjutsu…I was never good at it, maybe you will be"_

" _Everyone has things they are good at and things they are not. So don't feel bad if you cant do it all. Make sure you listen to the teachers at the academy."_

Naruto's head span as he kept screaming. The white chakra whirled around him as tails of white chakra began to sprout each hit him….one…. two…three.

" _And remember avoid the three vices of the Shinobi…don't borrow money if you can help it. Save what you earn from missions. No drinking alcohol until you're 20 and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body._

Four…. five…. six tails hit him, it felt like thousand lashes.

" _And as for women, well I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in this world, and you'll want a girlfriend someday. Just try not to pick a weird one, try to find someone like your mother"_

 _A man spoke now "another warning watch out for Jiraiya-Sensei"_

 _The voices grunted but the female voice again spoke this time was very sad._

" _Naruto…. you are going to experience a lot of pain and suffering…."_

Flashes came people scowling at him, there was anger, sadness…

" _Freak"_

" _Monster"_

" _Mom said I can't play with you"_

" _He's that boy"_

" _Demon"_

" _Remember who you are, find a goal, a dream and don't stop trying until it comes true." The female voice spoke again bring forth another memory._

" _I want to be Hokage! The greatest of them all" Naruto yelled standing in front of the class. Everyone soon laughed at him._

" _Like you can be dobe" a boy with a dog in his head insulted "you failed twice now!"_

" _Yeah Naruto-Baka!" a pink haired girl yelled when everyone now threw insults at him. one word was the most consistent of them all._

" _Dobe!"_

" _Demon"_

" _Remember who you are, find a goal, a dream and don't stop trying until it comes true." The female voice spoke again bring forth another memory._

" _I want to be Hokage! The greatest of them all" Naruto yelled standing in front of the class. Everyone soon laughed at him._

" _Like you can be dobe" a boy with a dog in his head insulted "you failed twice now!"_

" _Yeah Naruto-Baka!" a pink haired girl yelled when everyone now threw insults at him. one word was the most consistent of them all._

" _Dobe!"_

" _There…there's so much more I want to say…to teach you about…I want to stay with you. I love you my baby." Weeping can be heard as Naruto felt great sorrow, the woman was crying._

" _I'm sorry Minato I took all your time" she said when the male voice entered now._

" _It's okay, Naruto this is your dad. Listen to your motor-mouth. Mother and I want you to be the greatest ninja okay!"_

Naruto screamed as loud as he ever has.

Seven…. Eight…. Nine, now all the tails entered.

" _Eight Trigrams seal!" both the female and male yelled._

"Argh!" Naruto fell to his knees and became unconscious what he didn't know was that he stood before the seal.

The white chakra surged into the cage and two red slitted eyes opened.

It spoke " **I am complete"**

 **Y-0**

Last thing he remembered, he'd been in the Forest of Death during the second part of the Chûnin Selection Exams and he had fought against a strong Kusagakure ninja. He had been surrounded by trees and roots and then darkness.

So where was he now? The only place that had sewers was the konoha sewers he used to venture to when he was little.

" _This isn't no ordinary sewer and this cage,_ "the blonde thought as he looked at the cage , "a cage?" he walked to the cage and touched the bars

 **"So,"** a deep voice, like the rolling thunder, spoke. Nearly jumping out of his skin, he suddenly froze, coming face to face with a crimson fox, **"you're finally here."**

Its fur was like fire, wild and uncontrolled, it matched the fox's expression as its expression contained rage full of rage. Smacking can be heard as Naruto saw nine flames behind the beast.

Uzumaki Naruto began to tremble his feet refused to move.

" **It is nice to meet you my jailor"** the fox spoke its voice brought shivers to his spine. Naruto felt its hot breath making him sweat.

" **Tell me do you know who I am"** the fox moved closer, its glowing red eyes boring into his own, **"Can you say it with that tiny mouth of yours?"**

"K…Kyuubi" Naruto stammered this was true fear he felt.

The fox chuckled **"Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku"**

Eyes wide open Naruto woke with a gasp, his head aching and his stomach sore. It felt as though he'd been run through with a katana to the heart.

Getting up he heard he looked around to see team 10, 7 and another team.

"You're awake Naruto," Chouji spoke getting his attention as did everyone.

"Naruto-Baka!" Sakura yelled as he saw her with Ino it seemed she was done getting her hair done.

Naruto just ignored everything and held his face.

" _What is this feeling_ " he thought, he felt more spiritually aware, like an empty void inside him was filled.

" _What was lost has been found_ " what Kyuubi said rung through his mind.

"Troublesome that fight was a waste of time." Shikamaru groaned as he sat next to Chouji who opened a bag of chips and began to inhale them.

"Don't...be..like..that...Shikamaru...we won." Chouji offered positively between bites.

"Yeah, you're right Chouji. It's just too troublesome to think about," Shikamaru replied as he leaned back to look at the clouds.

 **Chûnin Exam - Forest of Death Tower**

"I suggest we open the scrolls," Naruto said. After three hours of nonstop running, Team Seven had finally made it to the tower. They were now deciding what to do.

"Idiot!" Sakura punched Naruto over the head, a vein popping out on her brow. "Anko-san said not to open the scrolls! We'd get disqualified!"

"Are you serious," Naruto asked quietly as he rubbed his from where she hit him. "You know, for being the smartest in the academy you sure lack common sense." Naruto told the ban- Sakura with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What did you say?" Sakura's voice rose. "I dare you to say that to my face!"

"You heard," Naruto yelled back looking at Sakura like she was the stupidest woman in the world, "BAKA!"

"How dare you!" Sakura was about to hit Naruto again when Sasuke spoke.

"Hey, guys," both of them froze as Sasuke looked at them with his serious face. "I think we should open the scrolls."

Naruto now sighed as Sakura squealed and droned about how right 'her' Sasuke-kun was, and about how he always had the best ideas. Wasn't it his idea?

 _"Yeah Naruto-Baka!" a pink haired girl yelled when everyone now threw insults at him. One word was the most consistent of them all._

 _"Sakura-Chan"_

Naruto froze with his head down, the shadows covering his eyes.

"Baka huh" he said to himself eerily "Sakura…why did I even like her anyway?" It didn't make sense.

"Come on, baka!" Sakura pulled him by the sleeve of his jacket, shoving the Heaven scroll into his stomach forcefully. "Help me open the scrolls."

Grudgingly peeling open the scroll given to him, he stared at its contents. Several characters were written down, focused around single kanji in the center; the scrolls began to bring out smoke.

"Sakura let go of the scroll" Sakura quickly listened oblivious of the way Naruto called her name.

The scrolls were hurled at the floor as it rolled away from them. The smoke rose to covered the, As the smoke began to clear, a shape could be seen within the dispersing cloud. Team Seven tensed, but was surprised at who it was.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Sakura yelled

The person that came was the Academy teacher, Umino Iruka. He grinned at them, waving in a friendly manner, "Hey, guys. It's been a while, huh?"

"Iruka…Sensei" Naruto said in a quiet voice.

Memories flashed.

 _"Get out Naruto" Iruka was scowling "you have been disrupting the class."_

 _"But I didn't do anything!" Young Naruto groaned._

 _"Get out!" Iruka yelled._

"It's been a while Naruto" Iruka smiled his hand landed on his hair softly began to ruffle it.

Naruto flinched at the touch and suddenly slapped the hand away.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed, eyes gleaming dangerously much to the shock of Iruka.

"Baka!" Sakura came and bonked his head "don't do that to your sensei!"

Naruto had his head down. He couldn't understand where these memories were coming from or why he was acting the way he was.

 **"I am complete." "But it appears I wasn't the only one."**

The Kyuubi knew something.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled getting him out of his thoughts.

"What do you want," Naruto yelled at the pink haired girl, shocking everyone. Because they knew Naruto _never_ yelled at his beloved Sakura-chan.

Iruka was in deep thought. He was confused what he saw wasn't Naruto at all.

"Sensei…can you explain our next task" Sasuke spoke

"Oh, right," Iruka rubbed the back of his neck, " I am here to tell you all you have passed the second exam" Team 7 were surprised.

"Really" Sakura asked

"Yes" Iruka smiled "now is the third exam. You guys don't overdo it okay" he looked at Naruto "especially you Naruto"

"Don't worry about me, it's not your job its mine" he said suddenly surprising the teacher.

He grinned, rubbing his neck sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess so, huh?" he mind was on Naruto, Iruka was worried.

"Let's go" Sasuke said walking off

"Yeah!" Sakura yelled following Naruto went after them when Iruka stopped him.

"Naruto…has anything happened in the forest" he asked a bit worried.

Naruto had his back turned and just got his hand out of his "I finally woke up" he walked off ignoring a shocked Iruka.

 **Y-0**

The Hokage looked over the assembled Genin, resisting the overwhelming compulsion to smile when he saw Naruto among them. Twenty-one had made it, the majority of them from his village. They were all rookies and another three were a team that was only about a year old. It did his heart good to see such strength and courage in ones so young.

In the front of the room stood a group consisting of Chûnin, Jônin, and the Hokage. Protruding from the front wall was a pair of stone hands forming the seal for "Ram".

Anko smirked at them from where she stood, "Congratulations on passing! Hokage-sama will now explain the third test, so listen carefully!"

Sarutobi looked at the candidates and was impressed of his ninjas, he coughed and then spoke "Well done everyone for passing this portion of the exams" Anko smiled and nodded.

"I will explain to you why you are here and what you shall be doing but before I explain the third and final test for the day. Do you know the reason why the Chûnin exams are held?

The Genins looked confused as they listened anyway. Gaara just watched emotionlessly and Naruto watched with a serious expression.

"The Chûnin exams are not here for a Shinobi to go up just in rank. The truth is it's a replacement for war among allied countries" The Genins were surprised and confused even more now as Sarutobi spoke before they did.

"A village's strength is determined by the strength of its shinobi. Holding the Chûnin Exams and show the feudal lords what we can do and stand out from the rest is key. In other words, your strength that you will be displaying in the exams attracts more clients and is noticed by other villages"

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at Gaara, Neji, Sasuke and finally Naruto who looked back at him.

His eyes glowed feverishly shocking the old man for a second.

He was about to commence the third exam when Hayate interrupted as he coughed "Hokage-sama may I" Sarutobi nodded "you may…after all you are in charge of the third test"

He coughed for a while getting the Genins attention as they thought he was sick or something.

"My name is Gekkō Hayate and I'm the proctor of the third exams" he coughed again and spoke "the third test is to cut down the number of candidates as they are a lot of people who passed. So, we are going to do preliminary matches" this shocked everyone as they thought it was unfair

"The feudal lords will be attending the final exams and we need the strongest ninjas available when they arrive. So, this test will bring forth those who are the strongest between you all" Hayate answered their questions before they had to ask

"So, we…" Gaara was about to speak when Naruto spoke "so we fight" Temari and Kankuro looked at him in shock. He interrupted Gaara. The red-haired boy looked at the blond, but Naruto ignored it.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him as did everyone. The third eyed Naruto who looked back.

Hayate nodded "that's correct"

"So, before I start does anyone want to quit now" silence ensued as suddenly someone raised his hands.

Sakura and Sasuke were speaking silently which was a conversation Sasuke won as Sakura had a downcast expression. Naruto noticed and listened quietly.

"I'm fine Sakura" Sasuke said dangerously "I won't quit!"

"But that mark" she was worried

" _Mark"_ Naruto thought taking note.

"Worry about yourself for now don't take it upon yourself" Sakura had no choice but to obey.

"Anyone want to quit" Hayate asked again Sakura looked at Sasuke and softened. She relented.

"Sorry I quit" Someone smiled

"Kabuto-San!" Sakura spoke in shock Kabuto looked at Sakura and smiled "I got injured all over. So, you see I'm not fit to fight." He smiled at them but looked at Naruto. Their eyes met, and Naruto's eyes narrowed. Kabuto walked off.

The Jounins and the Hokage noticed at how Naruto looked and pondered what made him that way.

"Alright the rules are this as the referee you listen to me! If I say stop you stop! If you don't do that then you fail. Fights will be one on one and the winner fight will proceed to the final. Your opponents will be chosen at random and the match will end when an opponent dies, loses consciousness or gives up. If I see that a match is unable to continue I will also end the match.

"Alright now let's begin the first round" everyone turned around to look at the screen as multiple names popped up before stopping at the first two names.

 **Uchiha Sasuke VS Akadou Yoroi**

Naruto just looked while Sakura looked scared "Sasuke-Kun"

Kakashi watched his prized student as he knew what happened and what the boy was carrying on his neck. He was told along with the Jounins that Orochimaru was in the exams and attacked team 7. Everyone were now leaving when Kakashi touched his shoulder

"Remember Sasuke don't use the Sharingan" he muttered

"I know" Sasuke nodded

Once everyone went up the stairs to watch the fight both opponents stood facing each other.

Naruto went past the sand team and noticed the red head kid giving him the creepy eye getting his attention.

Their eyes met as they both went to separate platforms.

"Are both fighters ready?" Hayate asked as he received a nod from both Yoroi and Sasuke "Hajime!"

As soon the fight begun Yoroi started to go through several hand signs and his hands glowed blue.

Sasuke flashed his Sharingan but then suddenly he started to feel pain coursing through his neck making him fall to the ground.

"Shit it's the seal" Anko muttered as she wanted to stop the fight, but her leader disapproved. She touched her mark remembering the event and how she met Orochimaru in the forest.

 _"Yes Sasuke-Kun let it control you"_ Orochimaru thought with a happy expression while he was in his disguise.

Once that happened the fight became one sided as Sasuke was getting beaten easily as those glowing hands of Yoroi kept draining his chakra

Yoroi had Sasuke's head on the floor and kept draining his chakra.

Sakura was worried as she clenched her heart and looked away.

Kakashi watched with full concentration as Sasuke got out of the man's hold and gained some space. He then dodged Yoroi's swings and then at a fast speed Sasuke appeared under him and then did an upward kick on his chin a technique that belonged to lee.

Lee's eyes went wide as he recognized the attack Gai watched and was not pleased.

Sasuke then jumped in the air with Yoroi he then gave the man a faint and then a heel drop hard on his stomach. Together they landed on the ground.

"Lion Barrage!" with this combo Yoroi fell unconscious

"Winner Uchiha Sasuke!" Hayate announced.

The Genins were amazed at his skill "wow Sasuke-kun is great" Ino commended happily while Sakura sighed in delight.

Kakashi was impressed while Asuma nodded "He is the rookie of the year" Kurenai nodded.

Kakashi nodded while Gai frowned both thinking of different things.

Lee looked sad as Gai reassured him making him smile

Naruto just gave the spandex wearing youth a look of sympathy. " _He must have copied it from Gai's student"_ he thought.

"So that's the Uchiha." Kankuro looked impressed as he stood from the other platform opposite from Naruto and co.

Gaara looked unimpressed while Temari agreed with Kankuro. The sound team just watched just watched from afar.

While Yoroi was being pulled away on a stretcher, Sasuke still had problems getting up due to the seal on his neck.

Orochimaru gave a gleeful look from behind his disguise until he saw Kakashi shunshin down and take the Uchiha away.

Everyone watched while Naruto looked at Sakura "What's with him?" Sakura looked shaken as she ignored him.

"N…nothing. Kakashi-Sensei told me not to tell you anything Naruto. Just worry about your match" Sakura frowned.

"Whatever" Naruto frowned. _"so that's how it is"_ if they wanted to keep secrets from him it showed him that they couldn't be trusted.

"Where are they going?" Ino inquired while Shikamaru looked at them deep in thought.

"Alright I shall now begin the second round" Hayate coughed again as the screen changed until two new names appeared.

 **Tenten vs Temari.**

"Yosh go Tenten!" Lee perked up as he cheered for his teammate as Gai joined in.

Neji nodded as Tenten smirked and came down the stairs where Temari was waiting. The blond flipped over the edge of the platform and jumped down.

"Hmph the girl won't stand a chance," Kankuro smirked.

"So that's the Sand team," Kurenai said as Asuma nodded.

"Tenten" Naruto muttered watching the genin.

 _"Naruto-Baka, you are a loser!" she smirked "you're not fit to be a ninja and never will be."_

His eyes narrowed. He looked at the sand ninja who was smirking.

Never had Naruto wished harm to come to another fellow Leaf Genin. But right now, he really wanted Tenten to take a real beating. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"So are you ready _little_ girl" Temari smirked while Tenten took out a Kunai and twirled "you are going to pay for that comment!"

When the fight started Naruto was right because it was the most one-sided fight he had ever seen since…well ever. Temari's wind manipulation in conjunction with her fan made all her long-range weapon usage futile. Naruto couldn't deny that he felt some satisfaction from the weapon mistress' defeat.

Temari smirked "Are you really a Kunoichi? It felt like fighting a child"

Lee wanted to retaliate but Gai stopped him "Stop Lee! This is an exam it's the rules you know that." Lee just gritted his teeth in anger.

The Third Hokage looked impressed "The Shinobies from sand are well trained." Anko and Ibiki nodded as they too were impressed.

Temari scanned the crowd until her eyes met Naruto's. She smiled, and he smiled back.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared on the platform and greeted everyone "Kakashi-Sensei how is Sasuke-Kun?" Kakashi gave her an eye smile

"Don't worry Sakura, he will be fine."

Sakura had a downcast expression "Okay Sensei."

Naruto watched with a stoic expression as Kakashi looked at him and smiled.

Naruto just ignored him and looked towards the screen.

Hayate coughed for a bit as he commenced the next round "Now let's begin the next round" the screen flashed as it landed on two people.

 **Inuzuka Kiba VS Uzumaki Naruto**

"Ha! The dobe! We got lucky, Akamaru!" Kiba gloated, jumping down into the arena. Akamaru, his dog, gave an enthusiastic bark of agreement.

Naruto froze.

 _"I want to be Hokage! The greatest of them all" Naruto yelled standing in front of the class. Everyone laughed at him._

 _"Like you can be dobe" a boy with a dog in his head insulted. It was Kiba "you've failed twice now!"_

Naruto felt anger rise up when another voice entered his thoughts.

 _"Naruto this is your dad. Listen to your motor-mouth mother. I want you to be the greatest ninja ever!"_

"Naruto-kun" Hinata looked at him, but his hair covered his expression. Naruto ignored her and walked down the stairs.

"The greatest...ever" he muttered to himself, but no one heard.

Naruto now stood before Kiba as Hayate stood between them.

"Heh," Kiba clenched his fist. "I feel bad for you, so I'll end this in one punch!"

"Can you" Naruto muttered "can that actually be done?"

"Yup" Kiba smirked smugly "against a dobe like you, I wont even need Akamaru to beat you," Kiba said cockily as he sent Akamaru away into the stands.

"Dobe huh?" Naruto smirked.

Up in the stands, Yuhi Kurenai, Kiba's teacher, smirked at Hatake Kakashi, "Looks like your student doesn't belong in this exam, Kakashi-san. Kiba will finish him."

"Ma" Kakashi scratched the back of his head "let us see shall we. Naruto is surprising after all." He said, but on the inside, he knew something was different about Naruto.

Hayate looked at Naruto and Kiba "Are you both ready?"

Naruto unzipped his orange jacket, took it off and threw it away to the side.

"This one will be faster than Tenten's" he said seriously getting everyone's attentions. Temari raised her eyebrow.

"That's unyouthful!" Lee yelled when Naruto insulted his teammate.

"Lee" Gai chided looking towards Naruto. The Taijutsu specialist saw something in the blonde's eye, but couldn't pinpoint what.

"You know, sending you partner away to fight me all on your own. How gutless," Naruto said shocking everyone.

"How is that gutless," Kiba asked.

"Because. Suicide is the coward's way out," Naruto told him with venom in his voice.

' _Naruto,'_ Kakashi thought in shock as listened to what the young blond said. Everyone was speechless on what he said.

Kiba just growled before charging in blindly with his fist cocked back, wearing a furious expression.

 _"Inuzuka Kiba, Genin rank ninja and the heir of the Inuzuka clan—known for their Nin dogs"_ Naruto thought his eyes narrowed.

"Begin!" Hayate began

 _"Meaning without their dogs"_ As Kiba came closer and closer, time seemed to move slower and slower for Naruto.

 _"They are nothing!"_ At the last second, Naruto caught Kiba's fist his left hand.

Silence ensued.

Then in one fluid motion, the blonde took a step towards Kiba, cocked his right elbow back, and slammed it into Kiba's own right elbow joint.

A sickening crack was heard as the Inuzuka's arm was literally bent in two—the wrong way. The collective gasps of the audience were drowned out by Kiba's blood curdling scream as he dropped to his knees. Naruto finally let go of Kiba's limp arm before giving him a vicious roundhouse kick to the face.

The last few seconds didn't actually register in his mind until he saw Kiba fall over in a bloody, broken, and unconscious heap. It was as if his body had acted on its own. The adrenaline rush he felt as he broke Kiba's arm was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Part of him was scared.

But part of him wanted more. The latter won out.

"Who's the dobe now, mutt?" Growled Naruto as he walked back toward the stands, not even going to pick up his jacket.

There was only silence was broken by Kankuro.

"That was fast" the puppeteer said with a shocked expression. "He beat your record sis."

"I can see that." Temari watched Naruto leave with interest, as did Gaara.

Hayate was finally snapped out of his shock and ended the match.

"Winner by knockout Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata yelled as Kurenai jumped down the railings and went to her student Several members of the Konoha contingency met Naruto at the top of the stairs.

"That was uncalled for Naruto" Shikamaru said frowning "you didn't need to do that."

"Shikamaru's right. There was no need for such brute force" Asuma said as he saw Kurenai coming back while Kiba was taken away.

"He wanted it to end quick," Naruto answered him "who am I to deny him?" Asuma's eyes narrowed.

"Where did you learn to fight like that Naruto?" Kakashi asked because as far as he knew Naruto wasn't good at Taijutsu. The fluidity of Naruto's movements didn't match his previous assumptions.

"Not from you that's for sure" he said walking through the blockade of Konoha nin.

"Instinct" Gai answered "that was all instinct."

"Instinct? Really? I find that hard to believe." Ino said, shaken to the core at how quickly and brutally Kiba was beaten.

" _That girl is seriously stupid,"_ he thought as he turned his back to his comrades and leaned on the railing.

"Naruto answer Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura asked honestly curious and frightened at Naruto's ferocity.

"As I said not from him." Naruto didn't even bother dignify the question with a look. The remainder of Team Seven frowned.

"Kiba has his right arm broken in half, a broken nose, a fractured jaw, and a mild concussion" Kurenai told them the damage. The Genins gasped.

"I don't know where you thought such behavior was tolerable Naruto," Kurenai's eyes narrowed.

"Enough" the Sandaime spoke getting everyone to look at him. "Kiba was defeated. This is an exam; he knew the rules." Although, he appeared calm, deep down he too was a bit unnerved by Naruto's performance.

"But…" Kurenai tried to explain, but one last stern look from the Hokage stopped her right in her tracks.

"Naruto-kun, Kiba…" Hinata spoke in her usual reserved soft voice.

Naruto looked up at her and another memory flashed.

 _"Hey, you alright" Naruto smiled cheekily at a little blue haired girl who wore a blue kimono._

 _The girl suddenly ran off to her bodyguards who came "Lady Hinata did he hurt you?!" one of them asked._

 _Hinata just hugged one of them burying her face into his leg._

 _The Hyuuga bodyguards assumed the worst._

 _"Why you no good brat!" the man charged at Naruto who tried to explain_

 _"Look, I didn't mean it." Naturally, his explanations fell on death ears, so he was forced to run._

Hyuuga Hinata stalked him wherever he went since that day. She fainted whenever he got close. Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. She saw his troubles and didn't do _anything_ to help.

He simply turned away from her as the screen began to speed through names.

"Worry about your own match" he just said surprising a few people. Hinata flinched at his tone and looked down. Kurenai's eyes narrowed at him.

 **Nara Shikamaru vs. Kin Tsuchi**

Hayate called out their names when Shikamaru sighed "A girl? Troublesome."

Their match didn't last very long either. Shikamaru caught in her trap. Using his Shadow possession Jutsu, he forced her to hit her head against the wall. She knocked herself unconscious thus winning the match for the lazy Nara.

After Kin was carried away on a stretcher, the screen flashed again, revealing the combatants of the next match.

 **Sabaku No Kankuro VS Tsurugi Misumi**

It seemed everyone wanted to beat Naruto's record as Misumi was able to stretch his limbs to wrap around Kankuro and threatened to crush him if he did not yield.

When Kankuro didn't relent Misumi crushed his neck only to find out that Kankuro was really a puppet surprising everyone on the platform save his brother and sister.

After that Kankuro came out of the bandages, revealing that he had hidden himself inside his puppet Crow. Suddenly, Crow grabbed and bound Misumi forcing his surrender.

 **Shino VS Zaku**

"I will make this quick," Zaku commented as he jumped down to get the battle underway.

"Good luck Shino-kun," Hinata smiled at boy who nodded. "Good luck Shino win this," Kurenai smiled at her student.

When the battle started Shino looked at Zaku and spoke "You cannot use your arms. I suggest you forfeit."

Zaku smirked "Your teammate was that bitch that got a major beatdown right. Then my answer is…" he then raised his only working hand "Hell no bitch! Zankūha! (Decapitating Airwaves)" He then shot an airwave which Shino dodged by dissolved into bugs when it hit him shocking Zaku.

Zaku kept doing trying until Shino managed get his bugs inside his air hole disabling the technique. Shino then warned him not use his technique, but the Oto nin didn't listen and in the end it cost him the match.

The group was amazed. "Wow Shino is strong," Ino said watching Chouji nod and greet Shino who came up the stairs to meet them.

"Well done Shino," Kurenai praised her student.

"Yeah well-done Shino," Naruto added.

Kurenai looked at him and he raised his eyebrow at that.

"Naruto, we will talk later," Kakashi said touching his shoulder.

"Why?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"No reason," Kakashi smiled.

"Oh, but I thought you wanted to see me. If there's no reason, then we won't talk later then" Naruto's answer surprised everyone. That wasn't something they'd ever thought they'd hear out of the blonde's mouth.

Kakashi knew had no choice but to come clean now, "I just want to know what you learned."

"I learned what you taught us," Naruto said raising his eyebrow.

"I didn't teach you to fight like that" Kakashi pointed out.

Naruto smiled "Exactly you haven't taught us anything" surprising everyone again. Naruto shrugged off Kakashi's hand that was on his shoulder.

Kakashi had no reply. If he pushed for more information, Naruto would make it seem as if he had neglected his students.

"We will talk later Naruto" Kakashi just said.

"Just make sure there's a reason this time," Naruto added finishing the conversation by turning back toward the screen.

Shikamaru was surprised; Naruto just out talked his teacher.

"Naruto-Baka how dare you say that about Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura was about to put Naruto in his place when the Uzumaki pointed at the screen.

The names that came up were….

 **Haruno Sakura VS Yamanaka Ino**

Sakura sweated a bit when Naruto touched her shoulder. She looked to see him smiling at her.

"Don't worry Sakura, show Ino what Kakashi-Sensei taught you. He did teach _Sasuke_ after all" Sakura flinched. Naruto looked at Kakashi and gave him a pretty good imitation of the Cyclops's own one-eyed smile, "Right…Sensei?"

The Jounins didn't like what the blonde was implying about their comrade. Kakashi closed his book and put on a serious expression. He went to Sakura and touched her shoulder.

"Good luck Sakura" Kakashi gave an eye smile Sakura nodded.

"Good luck Ino" Asuma said his team nodded at her.

Kakashi and Naruto continued their stare down. The blonde was smiling while the Jounin had a serious expression.

"Sensei let's watch," Naruto said. "Sasuke's become much stronger with your teaching. Ino can't possibly win!"

"I get it Naruto" Kakashi said ending the matter.

"Then you know we won't be talking later as I have some serious training to do" he responded.

Kakashi was silent as a crypt.

Gai was disappointed; Asuma shook his head and Kurenai stared curiously at Naruto. He was nothing like she had expected.

The fight between the two girls went exactly how Naruto thought it would. It was the most pathetic thing anyone in the stands had ever seen. Words and weak attacks were exchanged between the girls as they battled with academy style Bunshin(Clone) until Ino managed to catch Sakura with her clan's Jutsu Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Transfer Technique). Ino was going to force Sakura to say that she forfeited.

"Damn this is pathetic," Kankuro said as Temari nodded. Gaara just watched.

The fight carried on as Sakura somehow kicked Ino's spirit out of her body and they resumed their fight which ended in a double knockout from the equal haymakers the girls gave each other. When it was all said and done and both girls came to a bit later they made up and mended their friendship a little.

"Aww their friends again" Dosu said in a sarcastic and mocking chuckled while Temari smirked.

 **Hyuuga Neji VS Hyuuga Hinata**

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Hyuuga Neji walked past him.

 _"Why try dobe, fate has decreed you will never be a Ninja"_

"Hmph…You should give up Lady Hinata; it is your fate to do so" Neji arrogantly smirked as he looked at her and walked down the stairs.

Hinata looked sad as Kurenai put her hand on her shoulder, "Hinata don't let him get you down. Just do your best."

"Okay…thank you" She then went to begin her fight against Neji. She looked at Naruto who turned away from her. She was determined not to let him down _"I won't let you down Naruto-kun"_

To everyone surprise, Hinata was able to fight Neji on equal footing for the first few moments of the match. Kurenai looked at Naruto because she knew Hinata's newfound confidence was all thanks to him.

But this new confidence wasn't enough in the end as Neji simply overpowered her with his superior Jūken, ending the match in his favor.

 **Sabaku No Gaara VS Rock Lee**

"YOSH! It's my turn!" Lee exclaimed proud making his teacher scream in glee.

"Go my student!" Gai gave a thumbs up and Lee jumped down to fight Gaara who was waiting patiently.

This was by far the most competitive match so far.

Gaara's sand defense seemed pretty much impenetrable— _until_ Lee took off his weights.

When Lee released five out of the eight Hachimon Gates, his speed was absolutely outrageous.

 _"I can't believe someone can move that fast!"_ Naruto thought in awe. Naruto realized that if he faced Gaara or even Lee as he was now, he would get creamed.

 _"Damn it what was I doing all this time?"_ he thought. Lee trained until he dropped for years while he was busy playing pranks, chasing after a pink banshee, and foolishly listening to his sensei.

However, Lee's body couldn't withstand the pressure of the Hachimon Gates for very long. Gaara's second sand armor simply outlasted Lee's body. The Reverse Lotus was the last straw.

When Lee fell over in pain, Gaara used the opportunity to attack Lee with his sand.

The sand latched onto his arm and leg. Gaara was about to finish him off but Gai stopped him before Gaara could complete his Sand Burial Technique.

"Man, that was amazing!" Naruto looked at Neji "You have an amazing teacher. Want to swap?"

"No," Neji just replied looking stoic.

"Why not?" Naruto pointed at Kakashi "He's the copy ninja."

"He will not benefit me," Neji just said. Quite frankly, he didn't want to talk with this dobe.

"Oh my god Kakashi," Naruto looked shocked at his Sensei "he just called you useless. You're not useless because you'll help me in my training, right?"

No one said anything.

Naruto smirked, _"I want to see how he's going to get out of this one."_

"Ma" Kakashi gave an eye smile "later okay."

"You know what, forget it Kakashi, I'm tired of you. C'mon Kakashi want to tell everybody what taught Sakura or I? That's right you can't, because the only thing you taught Sakura and I was the team work exercises and Tree walking," Naruto told him in his coldest voice he could muster and needed it with a dark glare.

Kakashi's eyes widened at that. He thought of more than just his failures as Team Seven's Jōnin. He thought of his failures to protect his sensei's legacy.

" _Sensei, I'm sorry…."_ He looked down in shame.

"Naruto! How dare you spea—" Sakura yelled, but stopped when Naruto gave her a dark glare.

"Shut up." Those two words effectively ended the conversation as the next two competitors were called.

 **Akimichi Chouji vs. Dosu Kinuta**

Chouji lost pretty quickly. He simply couldn't win against Dosu's sound techniques. Even with his "Baika no Jutsu," he wasn't able to win against the Oto Genin.

"You will tell me everything" Naruto whispered to himself.

The fox heard but didn't respond.

With the preliminaries over, the winners were then briefed on the last portion of the exam.

"Okay now you will get a tab telling you who you will face in the final exams" Hiruzen gestured Anko to get the box of tabs and give them to everyone to pick.

"Alright everyone pick a number" Anko went to everyone who put their hands inside the box and pulled out a tab. Anko winked at Naruto when he got his. The Uzumaki raised his eyebrow at the eccentric woman.

"What are your numbers" Sarutobi spoke. The Genin's answered.

"5" Gaara drones.

"3" Kankuro says.

"7" Temari calls out.

"1" Naruto says.

"9" Shikamaru responds.

"4" Shino responds.

"2" Neji spoke softly.

"8" Dosu said.

"6" Kakashi responds in Sasuke's place.

"Okay the match-ups for the Finals are as follows: 1st match Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyūga Neji, 2nd match Subaku no Kankuro versus Aburame Shin, 3rd match Uchiha Sasuke versus Subaku no Gaara, 4th match Subaku no Temari versus Dosu Kinuta finally Nara Shikamaru faces the fourth match victor," Hayate called out.

"That concludes the second phase of the Chūnin Exams. You each have a month before the Finals to prepare yourselves and get stronger. Any questions?" the Sandiame asks.

"Does the winner automatically get promoted?" Shikamaru lazily points out.

"Not necessarily, the winner of the Finals may not be promoted at all. Likewise, the losers might get promoted or no one at all. If you show you have both the ability and mentality to be a Chûnin then you will be recommended for a promotion. From there, it will be up to your Kages or council to decide," the Hokage informed them.

The Genin seemed satisfied with the answer.

"You all may leave and rest. Good luck." The Third Hokage waved his hand to conclude the third stage of the Chûnin exams as the Genins saluted and left.

Immediately, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sarutobi eyed Naruto hoping to talk to him at some point in the next month to get some answers.

As Naruto left, he knew he had a big month ahead of him. First, he had to get some answers. The Kyuubi was experiencing his thoughts and actions and it troubled him. And these darker thoughts, feelings, and intentions weren't making him feel any better.

But more importantly, he needed to get stronger. He thought back to his father's last words to him.

 _"It's okay, Naruto this is your dad. Listen to your motor-mouth mother. I want you to be the greatest ninja ever!"_

"I promise dad," Naruto grinned. "I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever."

"Believe it!"

 **ANDDD Done. Now I know you guys have probably read the other Fanfiction this is from , but as I stated before, this chapter and next couple with be around the same, with a few minor differences.**

 **Now, Naruto as you can see is not too OOC.** _ **Yet.**_

 **Now if your wondering on how he could hear/watch his parents lasts words. Think of it like this. Kyuub sent some of the knowledge that was in his mindscape, that so happened to be his parents last words.**

 **Now about him and Kyuubi being 'whole'. During the sealing, Minato accidentally sealed of part of Kyuubi's and Naruto's Chakra off. The 5 Element Seal, basically destroyed the Seal separating their missing respective Chakra's.**

 **Review an idea on which abilities Naruto might gain.**


	2. 1 Month

**Yo guys it me! I just want to thank all of you that reviewed the story.**

 **Now, I really don't have much to say, so let's just hop right into it.**

Naruto reached his apartment just after sundown in a pretty somber mood. He knew his first and foremost priority was to try and figure out what the heck was going on. The thoughts, the urges, and the frustration and hate…. he had never experienced them before. It was almost as if they weren't his.

" **Oh…. they most definitely are yours,"** chuckled the Kyuubi.

"So now you talk?" he answer was given.

"Damnit! Answer me!" He screamed. But his mind stayed silent.

"Fine! If you won't answer me, I'll come get some."

After eating a quick dinner of cup ramen, Naruto got on his bed in the Lotus position trying to find his way back to his seal. He tried probing the recesses of his mind for sewers back to the Kyuubi, but wasn't working. All he saw in his mindscape was an endless sea of white. It was as if something was preventing him from facing the fox.

"Come out you stupid fox!" growled Naruto. Instead of silence, he heard menacing laughter.

"Who's there?" he asked looking around. Suddenly, a dark shadow rose up right in front of him and transformed…. into him!

" **Why…. I'm you of course!" he cackled.**

"W…what do you mean?" asked a shocked Naruto.

" **I'm the real you! The one that's been hidden away all this time," said "Dark" Naruto.**

 ** _"Yes, the seal is fully complete." The Kyuubi said, "what was lost has been found."_**

 _"What was lost…" Naruto said in thought "you mean you lost something" Kyuubi chuckled, its damn chuckle always made him shiver._

 ** _"Indeed," it smirked. "But it appears I wasn't the only one."_**

"What was lost has been found…." He mumbled. "You're my darker half! You're the reason why I'm having these thoughts!"

" **No, I am the REAL you. You're nothing more than a mask trying to hide your sadness, frustration, and anger,"** laughed Dark Naruto. And then he charged. Before Naruto could snap out of his shock, he got a mean right hook to the face knocking him to the floor.

" **Pathetic. You let all those villagers walk all over you. They hate you," his dark half snarled in anger and discust.**

 _"Freak"_

 _"Monster"_

 _"Mom said I can't play with you"_

 _"He's that boy"_

 _"Demon"_

" **They want to see you suffer. They want to see you fail!" he continued.**

 _"I want to be Hokage! The greatest of them all!" Naruto yelled standing in front of the class. Everyone soon laughed at him._

 _"Like you can be, dobe" a boy with a dog in his head insulted "you've failed twice now!"_

 _"Yeah Naruto-Baka!" a pink haired girl yelled when everyone now threw insults at him. One word was the most consistent of them all._

 _"Dobe!"_

" **No one cared. No one loved you. But you don't need them. All you need is me. Join me and we'll get our revenge," he said extending his hand out.**

" _Maybe he's right…. No one's ever cared for me…. No one's ever loved me…."_ Naruto thought as he slowly reached for his darker half's hand.

 _"There…there's so much more I want to say…to teach you about…I want to stay with you. I love you my baby."_

 _"I'm sorry Minato. I took all your time."_

 _"It's okay. Naruto this is your dad. Listen to your motor-mouth mother. I want you to be the greatest ninja ever!"_

" _I love you my baby."_ T…they…. loved m…me?

" _I love you my baby."_ They loved me?

" _I love you!"_ THEY LOVED ME!

"NO!" Instead of grabbing the outstretched hand, Naruto punched his Darker half in the face sending him to the floor.

" **You fool! How can you possibly forgive those who have wronged you?" Dark Naruto screamed.**

"I didn't say I've forgiven them. I never will. But that doesn't mean massacring them is the right thing to do," spoke a calm Naruto.

" **You don't understand! They'll never accept you! They'll continue to walk all over you! They'll continue to hurt you!"**

"No. You're the one who doesn't understand. The Kyuubi was right. I am complete now. You make me complete," explained Naruto.

" **W…what do you mean?" asked the Dark one.**

"You are my inner darkness. You are the anger, the frustration, the hatred I felt for all those who've wronged me. And I am—or was the happy go lucky Naruto who let everything just roll off his back. But neither of us are complete without the other. Deep down, even when I would grin and bear it, there was a part of me that felt that same anger, frustration, and hatred you felt. And somewhere underneath all that hatred that you've let overwhelm and control you, you don't really want to hurt anyone either; am I right?"

His Darker half didn't respond only looked away.

With the lack of response, Naruto decided to the only thing that seemed to make sense—he walked over to his Darker form and offered him a hand up.

" **How do I know you won't just forgive and forget like you used to?" asked Dark Naruto looking up at the offered hand.**

"Why…. you'll be there to make sure I don't!" said Naruto in a more exuberant voice than was necessary.

" **Hmmmmm…. you're right I can't trust you to do this on your own, so I'll have to be there to make sure you don't screw this up," chuckled the Dark Naruto as he reached for his light side's hand. "Besides, I think we would be pretty badass together."**

"Damn straight!" And at this Naruto—both Yin and Yang—grinned sealing the handshake.

Soon, Naruto's Darker form disintegrated and was absorbed by his Yang self. When the emerging was over, an odd sense of calm washed over him. He suddenly felt stronger. He suddenly felt faster. He suddenly felt more at ease than he'd ever felt in his entire life.

More importantly, for the first time in his life, he felt…. complete.

Before Naruto could gather his bearings, the endless white became a lush meadow full of life.

" _A meadow really? I didn't think the inside of my head would be so weird…."_ He thought.

He wasn't the only one.

"You certainly have some weird things happening in that head of yours don't cha, Naruto-kun?" asked a feminine voice behind him.

Naruto turned around to see a beautiful red-haired woman with blue eyes in a long pale green dress. She walked hand-in-hand with a tall blonde-haired man wearing a standard Konoha-nin uniform underneath a long white coat decorated with flame-like motifs on the edges.

"… _wait…. Long white coat decorated with flame-like motifs?"_ he thought. Only one person was ever known to wear such a coat.

"Yondaime Ho—"he started.

"I bet he gets that from you Kushina," the Yellow Flash joked.

"What was that, Minato-kun? Care to explain what you mean by that?" the now dubbed "Kushina" said in a menacing tone with a visible twitch in her eyes. She even brought her fist up to his face.

 _"I'm sorry Minato. I took all your time" she said when the male voice entered now._

 _"It's okay, Naruto this is your dad. Listen to your motor-mouth mother. I want you to be the greatest ninja ever!"_

" _The Yondaime….my father?"_ He thought.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! I didn't mean anything by it!" the Yondaime pleaded holding his arms over his head trying to shield himself from the beating he was surely going to receive. Red heads and their tempers…. Sheesh!

"W…why?" Naruto mumbled. This was beginning to become too much for him to handle. He tried desperately to hold back tears.

This got the couple's attention.

"Why'd you do it? WHY DID YOU SEAL THE KYUUBI IN YOUR OWN SON?!" he screamed.

His parents looked down in shame.

"All the hate. All the loneliness. All the suffering. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" This time the tears couldn't be stopped.

Silenced reigned. For what seemed like hours, no one knew what to say.

"Naruto, how old are you now?" asked Minato.

"Twelve going on thirteen," he said trying to wipe away some of the waterworks.

Minato sighed, "Not even thirteen and already shouldering the burden of the world." He couldn't help but feel that stab of pain watching his son cry in front of him.

"We know that after all that has happened to you, we don't deserve to be called your parents," Kushina began, "our greatest regret was passing on this burden without being there for you to shoulder it."

"Why'd you do it? WHY DID YOU SEAL THE KYUUBI IN YOUR OWN SON?!" he screamed.

His parents looked down in shame.

"All the hate. All the loneliness. All the suffering. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" This time the tears couldn't be stopped.

Silenced reigned. For what seemed like hours, no one knew what to say.

"Naruto, how old are you now?" asked Minato.

"Twelve going on thirteen," he said trying to wipe away some of the waterworks.

Minato sighed, "Not even thirteen and already shouldering the burden of the world." He couldn't help but feel that stab of pain watching his son cry in front of him.

"We know that after all that has happened to you, we don't deserve to be called your parents," Kushina began, "our greatest regret was passing on this burden without being there for you to shoulder it."

Again, there was silence. Although, it was a little less awkward and depressing than last time.

"What made you think I could handle it?" he asked remembering their last words to him.

"Because you're our son," they answered in unison.

"It's only natural for the parents to believe that their children will surpass them!" continued his father with a smile.

"Ha…you have some high expectations dad," chuckled Naruto.

"I know. But I know you'll surpass even me one day," his father said with the utmost conviction.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"Just call it a hunch," Minato smiled.

"And never doubt a mother's intuition!" his mother exclaimed as if that defeated all possible negatives.

Somehow, Naruto couldn't help but smile at his mother's enthusiasm.

"Naruto. There are a few things we need to tell you," his father said in a serious tone. "First, your mother was the previous host of the Kyuubi. On the night your birth, your mother and I were attacked seconds after your birth. That man's name was Madara Uchiha…" And so, Minato recounted the events of that fateful night.

"I see…I'll need the Kyuubi's strength one day to stop whatever he plans to accomplish," Naruto summarized.

"Yes. Kushina and I sealed some of our chakra in the seal before we passed away to help you on that goal. My chakra was to be awakened should you prematurely start losing your mind from the Kyuubi's power. And your mother would be there when you would fight the Kyuubi for control of his chakra," said his father.

"But with the Kyuubi's Yin chakra returned and you now knowing its name, neither of us need to fulfill our roles anymore," his mother finished.

"So, you're going to just leave me? But I have so much to ask you. How did you guys meet? How'd you fall in love? Why'd you name me Naruto?" he asked. This would be his only time meeting with his parents…he couldn't just let them leave so soon

"Ah…that last one's easy. We named you after the hero from Jiraiya-sensei's first book. We hoped that you would one day be a great ninja like the one from the book," chuckled Minato.

"Jiraiya-sensei? I thought you told me to stay away from him," mused Naruto.

"As you should! He's a pervert!" Kushina huffed.

"A p…pervert?"

"Yeah…he tried to peek on your mother and me during the process of creating you," his father said clearly embarrassed at the turn the conversation had taken.

Naruto just paled for a few seconds looked away.

"As for the first two, your father and I went to the academy together. One my first day there, the class was going around talking about our goals. Both us said we wanted to be Hokage. Of course, Minato looked like a total flake and wuss when he was younger, so no one took him seriously," smiled Kushina. An indignant cry of "HEY!" was heard from the Yondaime, but was promptly ignored. "But one day, some Kumo ninja kidnapped me in order to use my special chakra chains to gain control of the Kyuubi. One the way to Kumo, I secretly plucked and left strands of my red hair to mark the trail hoping someone would find me. As fate would have it, your father found the trail saying how he admired my hair even though I hated it. I guess you could say it was the "red thread of fate" that brought Konoha's Yellow Flash and Red Hot-Blooded Habanero together," she finished.

"Naruto, you should know that we'll never actually leave you," his father said coming closer to him. "We'll always be right here with you," he finished by touching the spot-on Naruto's chest where his heart was.

"We'll always be there guiding you, helping you, and watching," said his mother bringing her face down to meet his. "I can already see it in your eyes Naruto-kun. You are already strong. And you'll only get stronger as you go."

And for the first time ever, the entire Uzumaki-Namikaze family shared one heartfelt hug together. No one present could hold back the waterworks.

A few minutes later, it was time to go. "Naruto, always know that we loved you so very much," cried Kushina planting a soft kiss on his right cheek.

"And remember that no matter what we'll always believe in you and be proud of you son," finished Minato ruffling Naruto's hair.

A few seconds later, Minato, Kushina, and the meadow disappeared back into the endless sea of white.

"They believed in me. They were proud of me. They loved me…" smiled Naruto. "Now, I have one last task to complete."

Again, the white disappeared—this time becoming a dark dank and dimly lit sewer.

" **So, you've met with your parents. Why am I not surprised that they left some chakra in you?" snarled the Kyuubi.**

"You could tell I was with them?" asked Naruto curious.

" **I meant to bring you here after you fought your darker half, but your parents got to you first brat."**

"I see. What do you want from me then Kurama?" asked Naruto going back to the original question. At this, a ridiculous amount of Killer Intent leaked out from behind the bars.

" **YOU WILL NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME NINGEN!" screamed the Kyuubi as it tried to lash out at Naruto. It was suffocating. It was like trying to breathe under water.**

"F…fine Kyuubi… Why did you want to see me before?" he asked being cowed by the sheer amount of chakra.

" **I want to know what you intend to do," the Biju stated finally reeling in its chakra.**

"To train for the month I have off," Naruto said matter-of-factly.

" **And after?"**

 _"It's okay, Naruto this is your dad. Listen to your motor-mouth mother. I want you to be the greatest ninja ever!"_

"To be the greatest ninja ever…."whispered Naruto.

" **It would be interesting if did you become Hokage," Kyuubi smirked.**

"You make it sound like I will reject the offer."

" **Will you…you aren't who you were before," probed Kyuubi.**

"We'll see when the time comes," said Naruto returning the Kyuubi's smirk. "But I have one other goal."

" **Oh, and what would this grand ambition be?" joked the Biju.**

"To make you see past your hatred," stated Naruto.

" **DO NOT PATRONIZE ME BOY! I AM THE KYUUBI NO YOKO—MOST POWERFUL OF ALL NINE BIJU—BORN FROM THE FOULEST CHAKRA TO EVER EXIST! THERE IS NOTHING IN ME BUT HATRED!" roared the Kyuubi. This time the killer intent felt life the weight of the entire world on Naruto.**

But unlike last time, Naruto didn't waver.

"You're wrong. You said it yourself, we are now complete. You have your Yin chakra back and I now understand my Inner Darkness. Even when I forgave and forgot the abuse I suffered, deep down inside I still held onto some of that hatred and sadness. As such, even through all the hatred you must feel for us, the suffering from being sealed into Jinchuriki, and the loneliness and sadness of never having a friend, there is still good in you," Naruto declared looking the Kyuubi right in the eyes.

" **YOU LIE!" it thundered.**

"I'm not. I can see it in your eyes, Kurama. I can see the pain and sadness of losing someone precious to you," said Naruto never losing eye contact with the Nine-tails.

At this, the Kyuubi flinched.

" _ **Please don't go," a younger Kyuubi pleaded.**_

" _I'm sorry Kurama, but my time has come," a man with ripple-like patterns in each of his purple irises said. "Come here," he gestured for the teary-eyed kitsune to come closer, so they could see eye-to-eye one last time._

" _No matter how far apart you'll be, we'll always be connected," the Rinnegan user said. He pointed to his heart, "Right here. And one day, you'll be guided down the right path."_

 **One single tear fell from the Kyuubi's eyes. "Father…"**

After several minutes of silence, the Biju looked back at its intrici.

" _His eyes…they are so much like his…So full of passion…So full of understanding…So full of determination…"_ Kurama thought.

" _No matter how far apart you'll be, we'll always be connected," the Rinnegan user said. He pointed to his heart, "Right here. And one day, you'll be guided down the right path."_

" _After centuries…. Maybe…Just maybe…I can believe in those words one last time…"_

" **ALL RIGHT YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU A DEAL! I'LL SHARE MY POWER WITH YOU AND IN EXCHANGE YOU SHALL ACKNOWLEDGE ME AS YOUR MASTER!" grinned Kurama.**

"Of course, Kurama-Sama!" Naruto beamed. He held his fist out to the kitsune.

" **It's Kyuubi-Sama to you, pathetic ningen. I refuse to allow Shukaku's container to be stronger than mine, so you'd better train until you drop this next month brat," the Kyuubi smirked. But nonetheless, he returned Naruto's gesture.**

That fist bump would go down as one of the landmark moments of ninja history.

 **Y-0**

When Naruto woke up, it was already well past noon the next day. As he got out of bed, he noticed something was off. His clothes no longer fit him as well as they used to. He was at least 2 inches taller and had much more muscle mass than when he entered his meditative state less than 24 hours ago. Never had he felt so strong or so alive.

" **I take it you like your make over."**

"You can say that," Naruto smiled. "Is this the effect of our deal?"

" **No. This is the result of my Yin chakra returning to me. Since I am whole now, my powers have returned to me."**

"Powers?" Naruto questioned.

" **Yes. Each Biju has unique ability. My younger brother the Ichibi grants that Suna boy control over sand. One of my most prized abilities is chakra replenishment. I can take the natural energy of the world around me to replenish my chakra indefinitely."**

"So how does this affect me?"

" **The seal your parents put on you gradually converted some of my chakra to become yours. Because I am complete, the amount of chakra converted has increased dramatically thus the extreme change to your appearance and body in such a short amount of time," the Kyuubi explained.**

"You don't seem to be perturbed in the least that I am absorbing your chakra at a faster rate than before," Naruto mumbled.

" **It would take many centuries before your reserves could even begin to compare to my own," laughed the Kyuubi. "With the return of my chakra replenishment ability, I can replenish my chakra much faster than you can absorb it."**

"Wait a minute…. You said that was one of your abilities…What else _can_ you do?" asked Naruto.

" **Now that would be telling brat," Kyuubi told him in almost mocking way.**

Naruto just slumped his shoulders in defeat and decided to let the topic go.

Lunch was a rather pleasant experience. Naruto enjoyed well over two dozen bowls of ramen as he told Teuchi and Ayame of his advancement in the Chûnin Exams.

After he ate some food, more like 20 bowls of Ramen, he decided to head to the Shinobi district and get some clothes and supplies.

' _Hmmm, I think I'll get couple hundred Kunai, some paper to practice Fūinjutsu, maybe a sword to practice Kenjutsu, some chakra weights and lastly clothes,'_ Naruto thought as he listed off all things he needed for his month-long training break.

The shopping went well he bought everything relative ease and got his new clothes. He was almost shocked at how much he changed. Sure, he still loved the color orange, but to wear that amount of it was almost sickening to think back about it.

As Naruto left the shop, an ANBU appeared before him.

"Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you," said the ANBU.

"I see," was Naruto's response. He had been expecting this. The Old man probably wanted to know what changed in Naruto. That was fine because Naruto had some questions of his own that needed answering.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was very concerned about the sudden changes to surrogate grandson. From reports, he learned that Orochimaru had placed the Five-Pronged Seal onto Naruto. He hoped nothing disastrous happened to the Kyuubi's seal.

Was it him or was the Naruto that walked through the door slightly taller than he was yesterday?

"Have a seat Naruto-kun," said the Third. "First, I must congratulate you on making it to the Finals. Your match against Kiba was most impressive."

"Thank you, Old man. But let me guess, the real reason you want to see me is to talk about my recent changes, isn't it?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I wish to inquire about your more aggressive nature recently," the Hokage stated calmly. Though, on the inside, he made a note about how this Naruto was far more direct and to the point than before.

"I finally got tired of everyone treating me like I was a demon," Naruto said in an even tone.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," the aged Hokage said, bowing his head in shame.

 _"Why do people hate me old man, why!" Young Naruto cried_

 _"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, it will be better" the third hugged the child who cried in his arms._

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY TO ME!" Naruto roared suddenly.

He was huffing now "Jus…just stop saying that" his voice was breaking.

"Alright" was the only thing the Third could say.

After several minutes of awkward silence, Naruto began his most important question, "Why didn't tell me my father was the Yondaime?"

At this, the Third's eyes widened to comic proportions. "Naruto, how did you—?"

"It doesn't matter. Just answer me. Please! Just this once, answer my question," Naruto pleaded.

Hiruzen Sarutobi let out a rather long sigh. "Your father was beloved by the people of this nation as a hero and as the strongest shinobi ever produced within these village gates. But outside of the Land of Fire, he was feared and hated—especially in Iwa. Your father alone won us the Third Shinobi War. I can't even begin to imagine how many Iwa ninja he killed with his Hiraishin no Jutsu. That Jutsu alone gave him the first and only "Flee on Sight" order in the Bingo Book. Even today, Iwa is still crippled by the damage your father inflicted on them. By giving you your mother's last name I was trying to protect you from possible Iwa assassins as well as politics."

"Politics?"

"Yes, politics. Do you know my adviser Danzo? He has always wanted to train you to be one of his emotionless ROOT pawns "for the benefit of the village" or, so he says. Being the son of a former Hokage and the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi would make you an amazing weapon to have in his back pocket both militarily and politically," answered the Third.

"I see, and what about the villagers? Was there nothing you could do about them?" Naruto asked.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm sorry. There was no way I could stop all the ignorance and abuse of the civilians without revealing your identity. All I could do was make a law forbidding anyone from speaking about it directly that way at least the children in your age group would grow up not knowing the burden you held," explained the Sandaime.

"It didn't help me make friends did it?"

"No, I suppose it didn't. Most parents ended up telling their children to stay away from you," sighed Sarutobi. "I hope one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me and the village."

"I don't know if that day will ever come Jiji-san. There are just too many memories, too much pain, and too much loneliness to ignore. I don't want revenge or just punishment, but I don't think I'll be able to forgive either. I just want to move on" said a somber Naruto.

"I see. You have indeed become strong Naruto. Minato and Kushina would've been proud," smiled Hiruzen.

"I know. They told me. They left some of their chakra inside my seal. I saw them last night," said Naruto enjoying the genuinely shocked look on the Third Hokage's face.

The Third let out a boisterous laugh. "Your parents were stubborn until the end!" He reached for something in his desk and pulled out what looked to be a picture frame. "This is something that you should have," he said handing the picture over to Naruto. "I meant to give this to you once you became a Jonin and were ready to finally learn the truth."

It was a picture of his mother and father on their wedding day. Naruto couldn't stop the tears from coming out once again.

"I also want you to have this as well. Think of this as a memento from your father," he said handing over a three-bladed kunai with strange markings on a longer than normal handle.

"Hiraishin…."awed Naruto.

"Yes, this kunai made your father the most feared man to ever walk the elemental nations. Maybe one day you will be able to recreate it, but first you'll have to study up on Fūinjutsu if you want to do so," said the Old man.

"Do you have any scrolls on Fūinjutsu?" Naruto asked. He remembered that both his parents had been experts at the obscure ninja art.

"I'm afraid I don't, but I have something even better; I have a teacher in mind for you," smiled Sarutobi. "You should go meet him by the hot springs today. But first," he reached into his desk again—this time to pull out your piece of paper, "I want you to first channel chakra into this."

Naruto nodded and began channeling his chakra into the paper. He watched as the paper glowed for short second, before burning to ash, then it split down the middle, after that it crumpled into a small little ball than exploded into black little sparks, finally it than got soaked.

Sarutobi went wide eyed at seeing Naruto have four elemental affinities.

"Amazing," the Third whispered. He was attuned to three elements. He smiled softly; it seemed fate smiled at the boy. For the third time today, he went into his desk this time taking out four scrolls.

"Well, it seems you have four elemental affinities Naruto-kun. That's should be impossible for someone at your age. You seem to have high affinities in wind, water and lightning and fire. Now these four scrolls here have five Jutsu for each of your four elements." He put them out for him to take.

"Take it my boy," the Third smiled.

"Th…thank you," Naruto bowed a bit.

"It's what you deserve Naruto-kun. Train and get stronger," the Old man smiled as Naruto put them in his pouch.

"I will I promise. Old man I won't let you down!" Naruto promised. _"I won't let you down either mom…"_

"I know you will," the Third smiled that boy never did.

Naruto hugged the Old man and thanked him one last time before leaving.

It was not until after Naruto left, that Hiruzen acknowledged the presence sitting outside his open window.

"You're going to have your hands full, Jiraiya," smiled the elder Hokage.

"His personality is a mix of Kushina and Minato. Hopefully he didn't inherit his mother's temper," joked the Toad Sage.

"His potential is indescribable. four elemental affinities and the Kyuubi alone would make him a force to be reckoned with. Of course, he'll need a lot more chakra control than he has now." The old Hokage said wisely.

"Then I'm going to give him his birthright! If he can master that then his chakra control problems should disappear," stated Jiraiya.

"That's going to raise some eyebrows— a young boy that looks like a younger Yondaime using one of his signature techniques. Iwa will be up in arms," said Sarutobi with a touch of concern.

"Then I'll just have to make sure he's capable of defending himself by the end of the month then, won't I?" laughed Jiraiya. "Of course, I'll have to do a check up on hat seal of his first to make sure the snake didn't damage it. Maybe Minato's and Kushina's presence changed the seal some."

"Plus, you know as well as I do, its only a matter of time before Iwa knows about Naruto," Jiraiya told him. Hiruzen just nodded slightly.

The Third nodded, "Be sure that you do. After all that he's gone through, I would love nothing more than for Naruto to show the village what a splendid ninja he can become."

The Toad Sage simply nodded and left in a swirl of leaves.

The Third looked up at the portrait of the Yondaime. "He will grow strong Minato. I can already see it in his eye; he's going to surpass you one day, I'll make sure of it!" he declared.

Needless to say, Naruto was absolutely giddy about the possibility of learning so many jutsu from the scrolls in his hands. He briskly walked back to his apartment trying to get ready to meet his new sensei for the month at the hot springs.

"Wait a minute…. hot springs? Why would my sensei be there?" he thought. His train of thought was broken when he noticed his silver-haired Jônin sensei leaning against the railing of his apartment.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei. No porno book today?"

"No, not today. Although, there should a new edition out next week. No, I'm here to talk to you today," said a surprisingly serious Kakashi.

"Oh, and what would this be about sensei?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Kakashi let out a sigh. This was going to be long and hard to explain. "Naruto, I want you to know how sorry I am. I've let you down in more ways than just as your sensei," he said before pausing. "I know I wasn't the best sensei to Team Seven. I taught you guys teamwork, but nothing to better yourselves individually. As a result, Sakura barely put up a fight against Ino."

"Sasuke simply fell back on his clan techniques and Sharingan to help him pull through. You on the other hand, relied solely on instincts to win your match against Kiba. You showed strength no one else thought you had. Now by the looks of those scrolls, it seems like you are learning elemental Jutsu for your affinities."

"Naruto, I know that I can't take credit for it, but I'm proud of the ninja you've become. I don't know if anyone's ever said this to you, but many times you can know how strong someone is simply by looking at them in the eyes. And in your eyes, I see someone who's been able to overcome the hardship he's dealt with his entire life and resolved to become stronger. Your parents would be so proud."

"I know they've told me," smirked Naruto. At Kakashi's shocked expression, Naruto idly wondered if everyone's reaction he told this information to would be as funny as Kakashi's and the Old man's.

" How? How did—?"

They left some of their chakra in my seal," Naruto said giving him the same explanation he gave the Hokage.

At this, Kakashi had to chuckle and shake his head before he adopted a more downcast expression.

"I don't know if anyone's ever told you this, but I was on your father's Genin team. Your father…was a great man; he was like a second father to me when my own took his own life and your mother became something of an older sister to me as well. One of my greatest regrets in my life was not being able to shield you—his son—from the hate and abuse you took at the hand of the villagers. When I was a part of the ANBU, I would often guard you from ninja or villagers that would try to harm you. But I couldn't always protect you due to my other duties as an ANBU operative that would take me out of the village and I couldn't adopt you because of how suspicious it would be for the Yondaime last living student to adopt a small child that looks exactly like him."

"I know you are tired of hearing it, but I'm truly sorry Naruto both for failing you as a sensei and as an older brother," finished Kakashi.

"An older brother?" questioned Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Your father was like a father to me as well, so I guess I can call you my younger brother," one-eye smiled Kakashi.

"I already talked to the Old man. I understand the situation you two were placed in because of my father's prowess as a ninja. Had you adopted me, Iwa would've sent their entire ANBU team to try and assassinate me," started Naruto. "And as for your failures as a sensei, how about you remedy that now? I could use some advice learning my Futon, Raiton, Suiton and Katon affinities…aniki, "grinned Naruto.

"Four affinities huh? You are definitely Konoha's most surprising ninja," chuckled Kakashi. "You know, the Kage Bunshin you are so fond of using can definitely help you out in your elemental training. Did you know that any experience you gained by your clones are returned to you? The total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to be trained."

At this, Naruto's eyes widened at the implications of this new information.

" **Oh, that will definitely speed things up," said the voice in his head.**

"Now as for your affinities, I don't know any Futon Jutsu, but I've copied a few Suiton Jutsu, I Know a decent amount of Katon Jutsu and Raiton is my main affinity. I'll definitely send over a few scrolls of Suiton Jutsu whenever your sensei says you're ready to learn them. As for Raiton I can teach you couple of really useful skill "Kakashi's eyes gleamed.

Later that day, Naruto found himself at the Konoha hot springs. Again, he wondered why he was here. Perhaps, it was to use the hot springs water to learn the water walking exercise Kakashi had told him about?

His musing was interrupted when he heard rather perverse giggle—one that he often heard from his new aniki when he read his trashy porno books. Following the sound, he saw a rather tall man with spikey white hair and large scroll on his back bent down behind the fence of women's hot spring scribbling down notes.

"Wow…. this guy is a total perv," muttered Naruto.

" **Be careful. Appearances can be deceiving ningen," said the demon fox.** It seemed to be talking a lot more recently.

"HEY YOU! WHY ARE YOU—?" Naruto shouted, only to be stopped by a hand on his mouth.

"Shhhhhhh! Be quiet kid! Are you trying to get us in trouble?" the pervert asked in a whisper.

"Who are you and why are peeking on the women's bath?" asked Naruto finally breaking free of the man's grasp.

"Why I'm doing research for my book series!" he exclaimed as a familiar book magically appeared in his hand.

"So you're that pervert that writes those trashy porno books!" accused Naruto.

"They are not some trashy porno books. They are works of literary art! And I'm not a pervert…..I AM JIRAIYA—THE SUPER PERVERT!" he declared happily.

Naruto sweat dropped at the last part of his rant.

 _"Jiraiya-sensei? I thought you told me to stay away from him," mused Naruto._

 _"As you should! He's a pervert!" Kushina huffed._

 _"A p…pervert?"_

 _"Yeah…he tried to peek on your mother and me during the process of creating you," his father said clearly embarrassed at the turn the conversation had taken._

" _So, this was my dad's sensei. I hope he didn't corrupt my dad…or me for that matter" Naruto thought._

"So, you're Jiraiya…" Naruto said walking closer to the man.

"Ah! So, you've heard the Tales of the Gallant Jirai—" Jiraiya began to brag until Naruto gave him a rather hard kick in the man zone. This left him on the ground moaning and groaning in pain.

Somewhere in the village of Konohagakure, Sarutobi Hiruzen and Hatake Kakashi shivered in fear and moved to protect their family jewels.

"That was for peeking on my parents during their _alone_ time," said Naruto walking away.

About 3 minutes later as Naruto was walking back toward his apartment when Jiraiya finally caught up to him.

"So, you really met your parents yesterday?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, I did _Kyofu_. My father wanted me to stay away from you, so you don't corrupt me," he smirked.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and muttered something about "disrespectful blonde gakis."

They shared a moment of silence until Jiraiya spoke again. "So, you're wondering why left you alone right?"

Naruto simply nodded.

"I don't know if you know this, but I run Konoha's entire spy network. I'm the one who works to make sure that nothing threatens Konoha. It would draw too much attention if a Sannin suddenly adopted a child that looked like his previous apprentice. And I can't handle espionage missions while taking care of a small child."

"Is that why you're back? To stop your Sannin teammate from getting the Sharingan?" Naruto questioned.

"Perceptive, aren't you? Yes, part of the reason I'm here is to make sure whatever my snake of a teammate is planning fails. The other part of the reason I'm here is to see what's going on with my God son after all these years, to train him so he can protect himself, and to give him part of his legacy," Jiraiya grinned.

That last part caught Naruto's interest. "Legacy?"

"Yes, I'm going to give you the Toad Summoning Contract and teach you one of your father's signature techniques," Jiraiya started. "The Rasengan," he finished creating a swirling ball of blue chakra in his hand.

"I can tell you also want to do some elemental training as well, correct?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to abuse the hell out of the Kage Bunshin to speed up the process," Naruto grinned.

"So, you know the secret of the Kage Bunshin. That would definitely speed things along. But can you really handle it? The amount of chakra needed for that sort of training is pretty high," the Toad Sage asked.

"I think the fur ball in my gut can handle it," Naruto stated.

" **If you're going to use my chakra, you'd better make sure you actually do get stronger. I will not get shown up by the Ichibi," said the Kyuubi. "And I'm not just some fur ball, brat!"**

"So, you're going to use the Kyuubi's chakra? Is that wise?" asked a concerned Jiraiya.

"Yeah. We have come to an understanding of sorts. Apparently, as long as I refer to him as Kyuubi- _sama_ he'll share his chakra with me. We even fist bumped on it," Naruto tried not to laugh as Jiraiya's eyes bugged out.

"Well, if you are going to be using its chakra, you just might be able to master all three of your affinities by the end of this month. You also want to learn some Fūinjutsu as well right?" asked Jiraiya. At Naruto's nod, Jiraiya continued, "Ok. Here's what we'll do. Every day you will create 200 Kage Bunshins for elemental training starting with Wind since that was the first element that showed up and an extra 20 to learn and practice Fūinjutsu from one of my own Kage Bunshin. By using the Kyuubi's chakra, you won't have the problem where your chakra is evenly distributed among your clones. Afterwards, we will go to lightning because water will be the hardest for you to use during the exams."

At Naruto's questioning gaze, Jiraiya continued, "Water is much much easier to use in the presence of a body of water. The finals will take place in a dry stadium so learning Suiton Jutsu won't be incredibly useful for the exam. That's why you'll be learning it last. After you've learned the Rasengan, we'll be working on your strength, speed, and Taijutsu. Does that sound good to you?"

Not finding any fault in the plan, Naruto simply nodded.

"Good," the Toad Sage said unsealing a water balloon and throwing it to Naruto. "Now I want you to pop this balloon using only your chakra."

Four weeks later, Naruto was on his bed reading Jiraiya's first book. The last month had been hellacious. After learning the Rasengan, Naruto's physical training under Jiraiya began. Early on, even with his enhanced physical abilities due to the Kyuubi, he was still no match for Jiraiya. But through the use of weights and gravity seals, Naruto's strength and speed increased dramatically. He had mastered nature manipulation for both his wind and lightning elements. He could now manifest his wind and Raiton chakra into his Taijutsu But he did run into some problems. His progress with Fūinjutsu was slow moving as well as his water manipulation. As Jiraiya had said, it was extremely hard to manipulate water without a body of water already present. Also, because he lived in the Land of Fire, there was a distinct lack of Wind and Lightning Justus to learn. As a result, he had to resort to trying to create his own Jutsu, but that too was also slow moving—though he had been able to create a few through using known Jutsu for inspiration. Also, Naruto learned from Jiraiya that Wind manipulation was several times stronger when used in conjunction with a weapon like Temari and her fan. But given that he only had one month, he couldn't really master a Kenjutsu style. But that didn't stop him from trying, with a couple hundred clones working Kenjutsu Katas he got from Kakashi, he did decently well. If he would have to estimate his progress on the art, it would probably be between high Genin and low Chûnin. Jiraiya even told him he made very good progress for Kenjutsu in only a month.

He also learned some Katon Jutsu, a few C-Rank, couple B-A Ranks as well.

Despite all that, Naruto, Jiraiya, and even the Kyuubi were confident that none of the prospective Genin would be able to hold a candle to him. Jiraiya had also drawn up some Chakra-Suppressing Seals just in case Gaara's little friend wanted to come out and play.

According to Jiraiya's spy network, there were rumors of dealings between Oto and Suna. The fact that Orochimaru had shown up at the second part of the Exam and that Suna's Jinchuriki was a part of the Chûnin Exam Finals made their plan very clear. War was coming. If worst came to worst, Naruto would have to unveil some of his more powerful Jutsu to stop the invasion. Since that was the case, Naruto made it his goal to end all of his matches as quickly and efficiently as possible.

" _Hey, Ero-Sennin! Can you give me a copy of your first book?" Naruto asked._

" _Don't call me that gaki! But I'm so happy that you're finally becoming a man. Here's a First Edition autographed copy of Icha Icha Paradise!" Jiraiya cried anime tears of joy._

" _Not your first Icha Icha book, you perv! I meant your first ever book—the one where my parents named me," Naruto finished in a quiet voice._

" _Oh, I see. Alright, I think I still have my original manuscript for that one. I'm going to give you the last two days before the finals off so you can rest. You can read it then while I help the Old man prepare for Suna and Oto," Jiraiya grinned._

Naruto read the title of Jiraiya's first book. " _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja_ , huh?"

"Soon, Konoha will learn the Tale of the Ultra Badass Ninja," he smirked turning to the first page.

 **ANNNND Cut. I know not much action this chapter, just some Character development, the introducing of a certain Super pervert and someone's being forgiven.**

 **Now for all of the people that think Naruto forgave Kakashi way too quick, think of it like this: he is Narutos fathers student, and decided to forgive him because of that. He felt that if he didn't forgive Kakashi, he felt that he would be spitting in his fathers face.**

 **Again, original story is named COMPLETE.?0**


End file.
